


Seasons Greetings and Yearly Meetings

by ImpishFics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Chan has an old cat, Choking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Rough Sex, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: Every time Chan is like a man starved, but especially the first time each year. Jisung can feel his hunger in the tight grip of his cold fingers on his hip, spreading his thighs apart, he can feel his desperation and Jisung laughs at it.orChan and Jisung have a holiday tradition: when Jisung is home for the holidays they fuck.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Seasons Greetings and Yearly Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBoyParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/gifts).



> Hello! This fic is for my dear friend Eli! Eli, happy belated holidays!   
> Every day I am so grateful to be your friend, you are the reason I am still in this goofy fandom and the reason I am able to write and improve my fics. If anyone has read my fics before they have probably seen me thanking you in the notes because almost every fic I have published in my time here is thanks to your encouragement, advice, and help. Eli, you are the reason I understand dialogue tags and punctuation around dialogue and you are the reason I strive to write better! You inspire me and so many, you absolute legend, I love you bro <3
> 
> ALSOOOOOo Water sports are briefly mentioned so if thats not your thing skip where Jisung talks abt YangYang

When Jisung is home, he fucks Chan. It’s really that simple. He got home from his first semester at college, his first time staying at his dad’s house in years, and he responded when Chan messaged him on Grindr. Jisung spends his summers at his mom’s and back in high school he would see his dad at fall and spring break but now that he’s in college Jisung’s dad wanted Christmas and Jisung didn’t mind too much. Before the divorce, until Jisung was eight he lived in this town, but in the divorce his mom took him and his older brother an hour and a half west, and his Dad took the family dog and moved four blocks east. 

Chan had lived on Jisung’s old street, older and meaner and friends with Jisung’s older brother and  _ not _ him. One time he threw a clod of dirt at Jisung when he asked to tag along and Jisung’s older brother just laughed.

And then Jisung moved back for Christmas, two weeks with his dad and his dog who’s too old to walk more than a block and a half, and Chan messaged first. 

The first time they met up Chan tried to joke about them being childhood friends and Jisung laughed at him. And Chan begged for more. 

Chan's still older, it's funny how time is like that. Jisung is in his junior year of college now, and Chan is out, he has his own apartment. Sort Of. Chan actually lives in a kind of nice part of town, but it's because he rents the basement level of a house from an older couple whose kids have all flown the nest. Apparently, the house used to be really small, or so Jisung is told, but the old man Chan rents from was a carpenter for years and built the house. Chan told this to Jisung once while they walked down the long hill of the driveway and around the house to the back entrance.

It's built into a hill and so Chan has his own entrance, a pair of sliding doors, at the back of the house that leads to his apartment. His living room is a couch, a chair he found at a garage sale, and his PS4 and TV that, next to his fancy laptop set up seem to be his pride and joy. He has a kitchenette that gets the job done, and Jisung is a college student, he has no room to judge the frozen meals and energy drinks.

Jisung actually really likes Chan's place, even though the doors are creaky and it's always a little musty. He has this old cat that Jisung is kind of afraid of but he likes to watch her. Her name is Zelda Fitzgerald, or maybe it's Ella Fitzgerald, Chan told Jisung once but Jisung always gets them mixed up even though he  _ knows _ that they couldn't be more different. It doesn't really matter because Chan just calls her Fitzy anyway.

Sometimes after they fuck Jisung likes to watch Chan replay The Outer Worlds on his PS4 and stick his fingers out for Fitzy to smell. He's always kind of scared to pet her but sometimes she just flops on the couch near him which rules.

Jisung shoves his hands in his pockets as he trudges down the hill to Chan's place. He can see the elderly couple watching TV in the picture window, Jisung tries to imagine a younger version of them with tools or children running around but he can't, he just pictures them like this which seems nice.

When he gets around the house and down the steps, he knocks on the glass door and laughs when he can see the way Chan jumps at the sound. Sure, Jisung might be one of the most skittish people alive but that doesn't make scaring others any less funny.

Chan unlocks the door and slides it open and Jisung ducks under his arm to get in the heat.

"It's so fucking cold," Jisung says, rubbing his hands together before he takes off his boots.

"Hey Jisung, it's nice to see you, it's been so long, yeah of course you can come in" Chan says sarcastically. Jisung just rolls his eyes.

"Merry Christmas asshole, can I come in?" Jisung kicks off one boot.

Chan shuts the door and steals Jisung's beanie on his way back to the couch to pause his game, "A year away and this is how you greet me? Christmas already passed."

Jisung finally kicks off his remaining boot and pushes himself off the floor to run and jump onto Chan's back. Chan stumbles and grunts under the weight but doesn't drop him even as Jisung smacks a wet kiss on the side of Chan's neck and giggles right into his ear.

"Awwwww you missed me! You should have just said so Channie!" Jisung can feel Chan's red ears and imagine his pink cheeks as Chan marches them both to the bedroom.

"Oh My god, you are the worst."

"You must have been so lonely," Jisung makes sure Chan can hear the condescending pout in his voice, " did you even find some other poor unfortunate soul to suck your dick?"

This is one of Jisung's favorite points to tease Chan on. He's hot, ignoring his absolutely destroyed bleached hair, and he's pretty nice to talk too but for some reason, he stays mostly celibate during the year when Jisung's not around. Maybe it's because he works weird hours, he's a sanitation worker for the city but instead of helping with trash disposal or waste management, he works with the park department. In the spring and summer, Chan spends a lot of time cutting grass and making sure baseball diamonds and basketball courts are up to code and clean. In the fall he suckes up leaves and repairs fences. In the winter Chan wakes up hours before the rest of the city to drive the snowplows. It snowed last night, Jisung idly wonders how long Chan has been awake. 

Chan goes running everyday(ew) and he goes to the gym a bit but it's his job that keeps him strong in that classic way Jisung likes. His abs aren't vacuum sealed like an Instagram model, but all of him is round and strong, his arms have shape and lines and Chan can easily swing Jisung around. His legs are solid trunks that can hold them up as Jisung makes Chan fuck him. He’s solid in a way Jisung can’t help but like. 

"What, did you get laid constantly in France?" Jisung laughs.

"It was Germany, you idiot. And yeah, I did."

Chan drops Jisung onto the bed and stares at him, "Really?"

"Yeah there was this guy I met in the program who was a regular hook up and well, actually I ended up fucking the guy I stayed with a lot."

Chan's jaw drops, "You fucked your host-dad?"

"Yeah," Jisung laughs, "He has just gotten a divorce when I showed up and I guess he was looking for some fun and hadn't been with a guy in like ten years and so..."

"Of course  _ you _ would fuck your host-dad, was he any good? How old was he even?" Chan sounds judgemental, but underneath he sounds a little jealous, he hasn't stopped blushing.

"He was great, very enthusiastic, very funny, he was unlike anyone I've ever fucked before. I don't know, it was like he knew just what to do to make me feel good even though he swore I was the first person I'd been with since his ex-wife and they were together for like twelve years. He was thirty-nine. He was a professor at a different university."

Chan's face is a mask that Jisung can read easily, he can feel the curiosity coming off Chan in waves, but the embarrassment stops him from asking.

"You don't even want to know about YangYang? YangYang the Taiwanese guy who I let stand over me in the shower and piss on me until I thought I would somehow find a way to drown in the piss and shower water?" Chan shifts an inch closer, his hands already twitching and Jisung can’t help but laugh.

"Oh my god you are so predictable, you just want to hear more about how Taeil fucked me, how he stretched me and then let me sleep in his fancy sheets with him. How he fucked me better than you ever could."

"Shut up," Chan says, but Jisung just laughs at him.

"If you want me to shut up, you know what you have to do, Chan."

Chan's hands are at Jisung's jeans in an instant, pulling them down and off his thin hips not even bothering with the button or fly, just blunt force. 

Chan’s hands are cold and calloused and insistent where they almost rip Jisung’s clothes off until he’s naked except for his t-shirt. It’s one of those black shirts he’s had forever, soft from being washed so many times, but a little shrunk from the dryer, barely covering his hip bones, leaving everything that really matters bare for the taking. And Chan will take everything he can get if Jisung lets him.

Every time Chan is like a man starved, but especially the first time each year. Jisung can feel his hunger in the tight grip of his cold fingers on his hip, spreading his thighs apart, he can feel his desperation and Jisung laughs at it. 

“You know, Taeil hadn’t fucked a man in years but he didn’t act like a virgin.” Chan’s fingers twitch and tighten, Jisung hopes that he wakes up with bruises. 

Jisung doesn’t shut up, doesn’t shut up while Chan jerks him off, not while Chan roughly fingers him open, not even when Chan grabs the condom packet.

“What? Not gonna take your pants off? Ooooh are you going to put on a harness and fuck me with a real cock instead of that sad excuse for a dick in your pants?” 

This is a part of the fantasy that Jisung didn’t get immediately. It took a few hookups, actually a whole year it wasn’t until the second Christmas, the fifth time in Chan’s home, the fifth time in Chan’s sheets that he realized just Chan’s fantasy worked. It was some sort of underdog complex, something where Chan got to prove just how powerful and good he could be, and part of that was Jisung laying it on thick at the beginning. Jisung didn’t mind, something about absolutely degrading Chan at the start only made him better, more eager to please, rougher. And Jisung liked how rough Chan was, he liked the bruises and dizzy feeling he got when he stood after, he liked the extra long shower they had to take after in order for Jisung to finally feel clean. 

Chan takes off his pants and Jisung carefully doesn’t react. Jisung likes Chan’s dick just fine, he likes that it’s not too thick to absolutely destroy him without Chan putting in some good effort, and he likes that Chan can get nice and deep with it without having to try some serious colon maneuvering. Jisung fucked this guy on the dance team at his college who had a ridiculously long dick who wanted to actually get it into Jisung’s colon everytime they fucked and Jisung just doesn’t have the patience or coordination for that kind of sex every time. 

He much prefers this, the wild way Chan fucks into him, not waiting for Jisung to tell him he’s ready before he’s moving. Fucking Jisung immediately, like he’s got something to prove because each time he thinks he does.

Chan looks so smug when Jisung shuts up at the feeling of Chan starting to fuck him that Jisung practically spits out the words when he’s recovered enough to speak. 

“Oh did you think that would work?” 

Chan grunts, but Jisung just keeps going, “you are so predictable.” Chan pulls out suddenly and flips Jisung over. 

Jisung barely gets his knees underneath him before Chan is shoving his face into the mattress and sliding back in. Now this is what Jisung is talking about. 

There are a few ways to actually make Jisung shut up, and a firm hand squashing his cheek pressing him into Chan’s old mattress until he can only mumble and drool is definitely one of them. Chan doesn’t fuck Jisung like he doesn’t care about him, like he’s only trying to get himself off, he fucks Jisung like he’s got something to prove and he can prove it to Jisung by making sure he will never forget. 

Jisung is pretty sure that part of Chan’s fantasy is making sure Jisung will never forget, that he’ll never question his masculinity or dominance again or something like that, but the fantasy resets each time. Each time Jisung walks into Chan’s apartment it’s groundhog day and Chan has to tire them both out all over again. There is no real basking in it, Chan doesn’t get to fuck some obedient docile Jisung who will worship him and slober all over his cock because neither of them would want that. 

Chan has managed to get the meat of his palm in the sweet spot, pressing down hard enough on Jisung’s cheek right under his cheekbone and above his jaw until Jisung can’t close his mouth even if he wants to. All Jisung can do is try and breathe around his tongue, dragging in wet breath after wet breath and drool all over Chan’s sheets. And get fucked. 

Sometimes Jisung will remember that he can breathe through his nose but not here, not lying prone as Chan slams into him caring and not caring. Chan fucks Jisung like he cares about his own ego and not his own pleasure, he fucks Jisung like he cares about Jisung’s perception and not his pain. Jisung is so grateful, he likes the ache he can already feel. Sometimes Chan will hit his prostate in something so painful and sudden he will yelp around his tongue and Chan’s palm and squeeze tighter around Chan. 

Jisung reaches a hand down to jerk himself off when he feels Chan increasing his pace in the way he does when he’s getting close. 

Until Jisung had gone to Germany, Chan had been the only guy Jisung had been with who had never tried to get out of wearing a condom. Jisung never had to ask. Depending on his mood this fact is either endearing or sad. 

Chan pulls out and takes the hand off Jisung’s face, Jisung has no words, he’s covered in drool and sweat and so he just loudly groans, more of a grunt to voice his dislike of this development. Jisung’s words are far away, and that's probably why he doesn’t have a comeback or anything for the way Chan huffs, before Chan is flipping him again. 

Jisung blinks, disoriented, blinking away lights and winking color back into the eye that had been squashed against the mattress, and before he fully knows what's happening Chan is thrusting back into him.

“You good?” Chan grunts, getting some spittle onto Jisung’s already very drooled on shirt. 

“Yeah,” Jisung grunts before he remembers, “are you even-” Chan cuts him off with two hands on either side of Jisung’s neck cutting off the blood flow there. Finally. Jisung isn’t sure but he thinks he might moan broken and long, but he doesn’t care, can’t care, when he's tipping over the edge. 

Jisung cums with Chan’s hands on his neck and Chan still fucking him senseless, making a noise that is probably too loud given the upstairs neighbors. Jisung spasms, arms and legs flailing and his ass contracting around Chan and sending him over the edge too. 

His orgasm takes him by complete surprise, and when he comes back to his body it's with that same floaty disorienting feeling he loves even if Chan’s hands are no longer on his neck. Chan is sitting back on his knees, the condom already tied and gone, his dick going soft as he catches his breath. His torso is streaked with sweat and Jisung’s cum and Jisung can’t help but drag a hand through it. 

When Jisung does talk, his voice is rough and fucked out, a little croaky, “Merry Christmas, Chan.”

Chan chuckles, his voice is even deeper, “Too late for Christmas.” He leans forward over Jisung, and Jisung pretends to think.

“Then I guess a ‘Happy New Year’ is in order?” 

Chan hums, a happy steady sound and kisses Jisung. Kissing Jisung rounds out the list of Jisung’s favorite ways to be shut up, a list Chan has become familiar with over the years. 

Some time later, after Jisung and Chan’s extra long extra hot shower, and after Jisung has raided goldfish and some Christmas chocolate from Chan and some comfy clothes, Chan will leave to put their stuff in the laundry and Jisung will get to witness something truly magical. Fitzy uncurling herself from her favorite nap spot on top of the fridge and coming to sit next to Jisung on the couch. He’s still kind of scared of her, even if she may be geriatric and just want to spend all her time asleep, but she doesn’t seem to care that Jisung’s scared. She just sits next to him anyway.

When Chan comes back Jisung takes a lesson from Fitzy’s book and when Chan starts playing the new Call Of Duty game Jisung holds one of Chan’s broad shoulders hostage and falls asleep there. Jisung falls asleep to video game violence and Chan’s steady breathing and feeling of normalcy and routine he hasn’t felt in a while. It’s strange how something so rough and unconventional can be so comforting, but it is. Maybe later Jisung can laugh about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eli and non-eli's alike, thank you for reading !!!!
> 
> Heres my info:  
> [donation info](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1334948960276975616)  
> [My twitter(minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
>    
> [CC for yelling](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
